DESEJO REALIZADO
by Ephemerom
Summary: Afrodite faz um estranho, mas não improvável, pedido à Deusa Afrodite...e quando é atendido, descobre que não é tão fácil como parece!
1. PROLOGO

PRÓLOGO

"Todas as cartas de amor são ridículas. Não seriam cartas de amor se não fossem ridículas. Também escrevi, em meu tempo cartas de amor, como as outras, ridículas. Quem me dera no tem pó em que escrevia, sem dar por isso, cartas de amor ridículas. Afinal, só as criaturas que nunca escreveram cartas de amor, é que são ridículas."

Álvaro de Campos

E eu não imaginava que aquilo podia estar acontecendo podia ser? E por mais encantado que eu estava com tal possibilidade, um frio passava-me pela espinha enquanto eu olhava para aquela imagem.

Tudo por causa daquela carta em minhas mãos...aquela carta amassada e não entregue, aquela carta de amor...que mostrava meu verdadeiro coração...que mostrava meu verdadeiro eu, o que eu via refletido naquele instante.

Uma pele alva, tremendamente alva, refletia a luz do sol da manhã...traços belos e delicados que contrastavam tanto com o porte físico trabalhado e forte. O corpo parecia esculpido por treinamentos, ao tempo que uma leveza parecia brotar dos movimentos que fazia. Os seios fartos, desenhavam um colo deveras tentador...ainda mais com a visão dos fios loiros escapando da moldura do rosto...os traços do rosto....tão...diferentes e semelhantes aos de antes...tão...femininos. A boca, sem precisar de qualquer pintura, adquirira um tom carmim natural...naturalmente vermelho como a mais bela rosa de meu jardim...

Era um espelho...eu me olhava no espelho...estupefato com o que via...meus olhos não mudaram nada, em contrapartida com o físico completamente modificado...eles brilhavam da mesma a mesma intensidade...feminilidade...prova de que era eu mesmo...o feminino homem que guarda a Casa de Peixes...eram aqueles os meus olhos...de Afrodite. Olhos de minha alma, agora, verdadeiramente, alma de mulher.

CONTINUA...

N/A: Bom, eu espero não matar ninguém do coração com essa louca idéia de uma fic para Afrodite. Fãs do nosso querido Dido, por favor...mandem reviews mas não facadas!!! '

Talvez, aliás, provavelmente essa fic vá demorar um poquinho pra sair...visto que estou fazendo ao mesmo tempo a ENTRE A LUZ E A SOMBRA. Mesmo porque, é uma fic mais complicadinha, uma vez que tem muita gente que gosta do Afrodite e vou ter que dar o melhor de mim!

Espero que gostem e possam se divertir com essa história!!!

Bjos

Ephe-chan


	2. O QUE DESEJO SER?

CAP I – O QUE DESEJO SER?

"É verdade...está aí uma coisa misteriosa. Existem cerca de 5 bilhões de pessoas neste planeta. Mas a gente acaba se apaixonando por uma determinada pessoa e não quer troca-la por nenhuma outra"

Jostein Gaarder

Uma carta em minhas mãos...e na verdade aquilo era o meu próprio coração, como não podia deixar de ser. Descendo as escadarias naquele dia ensolarado não conseguia deixar de me perguntar o que me trouxera ttal coragem...e no mesmo momento lembro-me então...um riso leve de bebe...o sorriso inebriante de um pai:

- Bom dia, Hyoga!

O loiro cavaleiro vira-se então com o bebe nos braços...era uma menina de pele clara como a neve e olhos verdes cristalinos iguais aos da mãe, que preparava o almoço naquele instante:

- Olá, Afrodite!!

O novo cavaleiro de Aquário se aproxima com um largo sorriso...eu ainda não me acostumara bem com o fato de Kamus ter partido...ainda mais...logo após de ermos firmado uma amizade mais estreita devida à Anuska (1)...guardo a carta no bolso da camisa para, assim, tomar o bebe em meus braços...claro...porque não admitir que o fato de ver amigos indo embora, viver suas vidas...tomando coragem de amar...era o que me impulsionava a me declarar a ele?

- Está tudo bem?

- Claro! Porque não estaria?!

Pergunto me sentindo subitamente invadido pelo olhos azuis do rapaz...ao qual ele ri:

- Nada...é que você estava tão distante olhando para Nádia!

Suspirei...a cada dia era mais difícil esconder o que eu sentia...eu não conseguia entender porque tinha que ser assim...porque não ter uma vida normal...uma mor real...que pudesse ser possível...que trouxesse alegria e paz como acontecia entre Hyoga e Eiri...

- Estava apenas olhando sua pequena, Aquário!

Entrego-a a ele com um aberto sorriso...as pequenas mãos apeertando o meu indicador...

- Pensando também no quanto sou sortudo...

Ele me observa dar alguns passos na direção as escadarias para a casa de Shura...sua expressão de dúvida me diverte:

- A vida é bela, o sol brilha, os pássaros cantam!...

Digo gesticulando a andar de costas, olhando para ele...adorava provoca-lo! Por ser o único a não estar acostumado comigo...ainda! E,assim, completo:

- E eu tenho um loiro, alto de olhos azuis como vizinho! Preciso de mais?!

Com uma piscada e uma risada posso vê-lo ficar vermelho:

- Afrodite!

Viro-me apenas para mandar-lhe um beijinho e deixa-lo ainda mais sem jeito...Hyoga tinha a incrível capacidade de descobrir o que acontecia ao seu redor...muitas vezes me perguntei se ele não tomara aulas de telepatia com Um...e...por essa razão eu o distraia toda vez que ele me pegava nesses meus distantes devaneios.

Ele sabe que eu amo Carlo.

Respiro fundo descendo as escadarias a passos lentos, sentindo os raios de sol tocarem meu rosto no fresco dia de primavera...

Quem não sabia que eu o amava? Até o próprio Carlo sabia! Não...eu nunca falei a ele...não é por mim que ele sabe disso...nem por mim, nem por outro...ele sabe por ele mesmo, afinal eu não precisei falar para ninguém pra que soubessem...e dessa mesma forma eu...podia sentir que ele me amava também...que é recíproco, saber se não falando? Eu poderia viver esse impasse o restante dos meus dias? Ou superaria todos os meus medos...o preconceito, seria capaz? Talvez estivesse...acomodado naquela situação...sim...parei em um dos degraus e mordi o lábio inferior...preocupado. Sim...ambos estávamos acomodados até então...mas de repente, eu pude perceber o quanto eu sofria com tudo as respostas que ele me dava através de gestos e olhares singelos...mostrando o que sentia por mim...mas nunca dizendo...nunca...amando totalmente.

Tiro a carta do bolso...olho-a fixamente...o vento sopra levando meus cabelos a dançarem por meu rosto...aquela era a resposta. Eu entregaria a ele. Não era apenas uma declaração...era um pedido. Para que pudesse no minimo entender o que eu sentia...aquela carta em minhas mãos...era o que o futuro me reservava...olhei para a frente, ergui a cabeça...amar...para amar é preciso força e coragem.

- Minha deusa...me ajude!

Passei pelo interior da casa de capricórnio sentindo o cheiro de comida recém-feita...ouvi risadas...ouvi sua eu previra. Os amigos tomavam uma cerveja a conversar na frente da casa de Shura, aguardando o almoço...Depois que as batalhas terminaram isso foi ficando cada vez mais freqüente, e era delicioso poder passar por esses momentos...parei na sombra de uma pilastra apenas observando a alegria deles...ali estavam o anfitrião, os gêmeos e Aioros..provavelmente Shina estava preparando uma deliciosa macarronada...dei um passo a frente... mas parei...

- A regazza me botou pra fora, Shura! Só porque eu queria experimentar o molho!...

Ele ria malicioso enquanto trazia uma bandeja com queijos...e eu fiquei petrificado...meu coração acelerou-se que pensei que ia saltar de meu peito...ele é tão...

Sentou-se tomando um tapa do amigo uma bermuda preá e uma regata azul...os cabelos sempre um italiano mal-humorado e divertido...eterna contradição que havia em sua personalidade forte...eu não conseguia me mover...eu precisava me mover!!! Como eu iria entregar a carta a ele na frente de todos?! As risadas se intensificaram...eles se divertiam...Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa...tomar uma atitude...eu...

- E a Anuska? (Aioros)

- Mulherão!!! (Kanon e Saga)

- É unânime, até o Afrodite acha que o Kamus é um cara de sorte! (shura)

- O tipo de mulher que você nunca enjoaria...(Carlo)

Risadas...mulher...risadas...resolvi esperar um pouco...me encostei na pilastra...e...descobri que não foi uma boa idéia escutar o que eles tinham a dizer...

- Ela é o tipo de mulher que todo homem gostaria, isso sim! (Aioros)

- Não sei quanto a isso...estou mais do que feliz com a Shina! (shura)

- Mas é diferente! A Shina tem esse jeito forte e...a Anuska...sei lá, ela era...(Saga)

- Feminina. A Anuska é a mulher com os traços mais femininos que eu já vi...uma mulher tem que ser assim! (Kanon)

Eu precisava sair dali...eu precisava ir embora...não era certo escutar aquilo...

- É...se quer saber, acho que está certo, Kanon. Essa coisa da mulherada hoje em dia ficar com graça de se vestir que nem homem...essas coisas que fazem elas perderem a vaidade...(Carlo)

- A feminilidade...(Aioros)

- Isso não é delas! E ainda que a bambina não tinha alma só de mulher...era um belo conjunto de corpo e alma que víamos ali, falemos a verdade! (Carlo)

Aqueles risos me feriam...aquelas palavras me trucidaram o coração...a conversa continuava...não bastava uma alma feminina...ah, não, isso nunca bastaria...nunca bastaria...olhei para a carta novamente...eu jamais bastaria para ele...nunca daria certo...sorri e guardei o papel em meu bolso...no que eu estava pensando?! Porque estragar o que temos? A amizade que criamos...por algo que ele não iria entender...por uma tristeza...por uma angustia maior que essa que sinto agora?

Meus olhos estavam marejados...minha expressão séria...olhei para eles novamente...o assunto já mudara, as risadas continuavam...senti um aperto no peito me dizendo para correr para bem longe dali...e eu estava preparado para seguir meu instinto quando:

- Afrodite! Nossa, chegou na hora boa! (Shina)

Por um único instante não consegui esconder minha surpresa de ter sido descoberto...mas logo sorri abertamente e corri a ajuda-la com as panelas do almoço, ao qual os rapazes também vieram...tendo chamada a atenção para minha presença...meu olhar automaticamente se fixou em Carlo, que permaneceu sentado...sua expressão era estranha e surpresa...cumprimentei a todos, e neguei educadamente o convite para ficar ali...meramente impossível pensar naquela hipótese, uma vez que era tão difícil controlar o tremor das minhas mãos...as lagrimas em meu interior...o amor no meu coração...logo pensei numa desculpa:

- Já almocei, gente, sério! Preciso ir lá na casa do Shaka cuidar do jardim!

- É verdade, ele ligou essa semana! (Aioros)

- E me pediu pra cuidar de suas "plantinhas" enquanto estivesse fora...

Risos...todos sabiam o tamanho do jardim...imenso! Mas sabiam também que eu não me importava...e foi perfeitamente compreensível para eles que eu estivesse indo la...respirei aliviado enquanto me retirava...

- Dido, se precisar de qualquer coisa...estarei em casa mais tarde!

Porque aquilo estava acontecendo comigo? Ao ouvi-lo chamar-me daquele jeito...parei estagnado...não sei como tudo não saiu ali naquele momento...não entendo como não virei pra ele e disse que o amava...as palavras não saíram...e de costas dei um aceno, como dizendo obrigada...e continuei meu caminho...agradeço até hoje pela casa de sagitário estar vazia...porque ali me sentei e fiquei a me acalmar e tentar raciocinar o que havia acontecido. Minhas pernas tremulas nunca teriam agüentado chegar até Virgem...e mesmo assim, não permaneci ali muito tempo...já que agora estava decidido...eu precisava me distrair...e não era uma má idéia cuidar de um jardim...

Já estava anoitecendo quando voltei para minha casa...o céu parecia pintado com pinceladas de nuvens alaranjadas...não acendi as luzes...tirei a camisa suja e soltei os cabelos suspirando cansado...quando a carta que estava no bolso caiu no chão...uma angustia cresceu em meu peito...a tomei rapidamente, levantando a olhar para o espelho em minha frente...aquele ódio...aquela raiva...porque? PORQUE?! Porque tinha que ser assim?

- Porque eu tenho esse corpo?!

O espelho se estilhaça com a força de meu cosmo...uma lagrima rebelde resolve escapar e descer por meu rosto assustado com minha própria indignação...respiro fundo e começo a juntar os cacos, mais calmo...sento-me no chão...e num ato estranhamente inusitado, comecei a junta-los novamente na antiga moldura dada por minha mãe.

- Porque não me aceitam como sou?

De baixo para cima eu encaixava os pedaços do espelho no entorno de madeira...

- Porque não posso ser amado como sou?

Aos poucos uma imagem quebrada se formava...uma imagem disforme...uma brisa vinha pelos corredores...parecia que queria me acalmar...queria me dizer que iria ficar tudo bem...aquela brisa com aroma de rosas.

- Porque nasci assim?

Levantei-me...era eu no espelho... em pedaços... despedaçado... estilhaçado... porque uma parte de mim me pertencia...mas a outra parte...a outra parte...

- Se eu tivesse um corpo de mulher...

Toquei de leve o espelho onde se refletia meu rosto e de repente me senti fraco...me senti...zonzo...caminhei com dificuldade até a cama ao tempo que um vulto vermelho passava pelo espelho...outrora quebrado, mas que subitamente retornou a forma original...mal encostei a cabeça no travesseiro e todas as minhas preocupações...se foram...

**Tão belo em seu sono...em meio a tantas preocupações com sua aparência não podia ver que seu verdadeiro eu refletia-se em seu rosto...os mortais são tão engraçados, tão...frágeis...tão...fortes...**

**- Eu nunca agüentaria passar pelo que você esta passando...**

**Tirei com cuidado uma mecha de cabelo que estava entre seus olhos, até então eu não sabia com certeza porque fazia aquilo...nem, ao menos, se daria certo...mas ele precisava aprender de alguma forma que o amor que ele sentia era mais...que todo o restante...**

**- Não pense que será fácil, meu protegido...**

**Me aproximo e dou-lhe um leve beijo na testa...logo me desfazendo como o perfume das rosas e voltando ao Olimpo...**

**- Porque não será...**

CONTINUA...

N/A: E esse cap saiu do jeitinho que eu queria!!! Por favor galera, não me trucidem...é só o começo...nosso amado Di vai ficar bem, isso é garantia ta?

Obrigada mesmoooooo pelos reviews e emails!!! Ai, gente...que pressão escrever essa fic...espero que eu agrade mesmo a todos...

Pipe!!! Que bom que leu!!! Que ótimo que gostou!!! Vc vai ser meu termômetro nessa fic, porque sei que ama o Dido!!! Hehehehe

O que será que nosso Afrodite vai fazer ao acordar na manha seguinte? O prólogo já nos cona alguma coisa...mas pelo jeito...não vai ser tão simples assim, não é?

(1) Anuska é personagem original que vc encontra na fic VISITA INESPERADA. (obrigada Pipe, pelo toque...na ansia de colocar o cap esqueci totalmente de pôr isso)

Me perdoem se eu demorar a escrever, estou em época de provas, ok?

Até o próximo cap!!!

Ephe-chan


	3. MULHER

CAP II – MULHER

"A Maçã de Darwin

Evolução

É ser Eva

Sendo Adão!"

Estava tudo largo!! Porque? Ah, eu tinha roupas tão perfeitas para esse momento...e nada! Nada me serve direito!!!

- Malditos peitos imensos!

Tirei mais uma blusa, lançando-a pela cama junto com todo o restante do meu guarda-roupa. O quarto simplesmente virado do avesso...olhava-me no espelho novamente...fiz uma careta cutucando aquelas projeções em meu corpo do tamanho de melões!

- E tão firmes quanto...

Dei um meio sorriso e vesti por fim uma regata escura e um shorts que tive que amarrar por conta da minha cintura mais fina que o normal...normal...normal?? Sentei na cama e coloquei a mão sob o queixo...precisava entender o que estava acontecendo ali...precisava mesmo? Eu não queria entender!! Minha única vontade e pensamento era que agora sim, agora eu podia ficar com ele! Não tinha porque ele não aceitar meus sentimentos! Mas eu...eu precisava estar linda! Maravilhosa!! Exuberante!!!

- Ou com pelo menos uma roupa mais decente!...

Ri de mim mesmo ao perceber os bicos de meus seios arrepiarem-se com o vento...eu precisava arrumar logo um sutiã...Levantei uma sobrancelha e olhei pra baixo:

- E o conjunto dele também...

Aquilo que eu passava, apesar da euforia, era tão...bizarro! Para dizer o mínimo...Todas aquelas sensações novas, todo aquele corpo novo dentro de uma alma que por toda a vida ansiou por isso!

Estava ali, no sol da alta manhã, em frente a casa que ao meu signo pertencia...e meu cosmo se elevou. Fazendo pétalas do jardim se desprenderem ao meu encontro...até o toque destas em minha pele era diferente...tudo era tão diferente! Tão diferente e bom!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquele cosmo...porque o cosmo de Afrodite se espalhava assim pelo Santuário? Franzi a testa e deixei o cigarro de lado...fui até a parte de trás da casa de Cancer com o cenho ainda fechado e percebi que não era nenhum perigo...mas que alguma coisa tinha acontecido na casa de Peixes...

- Tsc...catzzo...

Resmunguei voltando a entrar...peguei um punhado de amendoins para comer...Não consigo entender porque fico tão preocupado com ele! Sentei no sofá de novo, fingindo assistir TV enquanto mais uma vez me perguntava se Afrodite teria escutado aquela conversa inutil de ontem na casa de Shura...Ele não precisava arrumar jardim coisa nenhuma, o que ele fez aquela hora foi fugir...

- Fuggire di me... (1)

Fechei os olhos e dei mais um trago no cigarro...

- Che merda! Magari io no voglia capire! (2)

Descia as escadarias a passos lentos...tentando me acostumar com o equilibrio mudado de meu corpo...aquela aparencia, pensava, eu não poderia descer todas as 12 casas até a villa das amazonas! Não naquele estado em que me encontrava...graças aos deuses que havia ali, logo abaixo na casa de Aquario, alguem que podia me ajudar...

Olhei então pra ela...sentada nas escadarias lendo um livro ao sol enquanto o bebe brincava a seus pés no patamar dos fundos da décima primeira casa... e naquele instante, apenas naquele instante depois de tudo, eu passei a sentir medo...medo do que os outros iriam pensar...e travei!

- O que foi Nadia?

O bebe sorria pra mim...senti um nó se formar em minha garganta...ms tão logo ele desceu para o estomago! Eiri virara para ver de onde havia vindo a alegria da filha...e seus grandes olhos verdes pousaram em mim cheios de surpresa e duvida...engoli em seco. Ela sorriu largamente:

- Olá!

Não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra sequer...minha mente trabalhava tão depressa em inumeros pensamentos que a única coisa que consegui foi dar um meio sorriso, deixando a loira ligeiramente desconcertada...ela tomou a criança nos braços e voltou novamente seu olhar para mim:

- Você é...irmã do Afrodite?

Dessa feita meu sorriso foi sincero...mas meus olhos se umideceram um pouco. Como eu fui tolo em pensar que seria fácil...que seria simples...subitamente minha mente voou até Carlo...enquanto as palavras saiam de minha boca com aquela voz delicada que eu possuia agora:

- Não, Eiri...eu SOU o ...

- Libania (3), eu vou ter que ir até o os dourados para uma reunião...

A voz do cavaleiro de Aquario irrompeu de dentro da casa, fazendo com que eu me calasse...

- ...vou chamar o Afrodite, mas acho que volto para o almo...

- Acho que não vai precisar...(Eiri)

Não creio que eu consiga descrever a expressão de Eiri quando ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo...muito menos a de Hyoga!

- ..."ele" já esta aqui. (Eiri)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Estranho... (Aioros)

- O Afrodite tudo bem, né mesmo? (Miro)

- Mas o Hyoga nunca se atrasa...(Dohko)

Mais do que famintos àquela hora do dia, estavamos ficando realmente preocupados com os que estaria acontecendo...Segurava o elmo da minha armadura enquanto me recostava numa pilastra quebrada...não era do meu feitio demonstrar qualquer tipo de preocupação...mas aquilo começava a ficar difícil. Quem ligava para o pato de aquario?! Meu único pensamento era...

- Ei, Carlo! Você sentiu também? (Mú)

- Senti o que?

Perguntei seco sem perceber que não ouvira uma palavra da conversa dos outros dourados...

- Hombre, se preocupe pelo menos uma vez na vida com seus companheiros!

E antes que minha ira pudesse passar de algo além de um olhar, Aioros interrompeu:

- Pela manhã, Carlo...o cosmo de Afrodite...você sentiu?

- Achei que não era nada, porque não era hostil...mas agora não tenho tanta certeza... (Miro)

Sem tirar os olhos de Shura assenti com a cabeça...o maledetto ainda me encarava, hunf...poderia enfiar aquela risadinha ciníca junto com toda a preocupação que sentia no seu...

- Acho que a gente não precisa se preocupar tanto...logo eles estarão aqui!

Foi a primeira vez naquela uma hora no Coliseu que a voz forte e alegre de Aldebaran se pronunciou...sua risada descontraida fez todos se acalmarem e ele logo completou...no seu olhar alguma coisa me dizia que ele sabia mais do que imaginavamos...

- Pois bem...vamos ver...e se o Hyoga, de repente, quis aproveitar a noite com a esposa...assim...e...

Ele coçava a cabeça e todos nós já estavamos sorrindo. Nos entreolhamos cumplices, apenas aguardando o que estaria por vir:

- ...e deixou o bebe com o Afrodite?

Uma explosão de risadas...Touro e sua capacidade de fazer rir até mesmo Shaka e Dohko...

- Bem, isso no mínimo explicaria o atraso...mas e o cosmo? (Mú)

O cavaleiro da segunda casa fechou os olhos pensativo...então bateu o punho fechado na mão aberta, num gesto de quem acaba de descobrir algo:

- Uai! Claro que a criança quebrou algum bibelo dele, certo?

Gargalhamos...a simplicidade de nosso amigo fazia, de repente, todos percebermos o quanto ainda não tinhamos nos acostumado a paz no Santuário.

- Deba e sua imaginação fértil! (Aioria)

- Alias a idéia é tão simples e absurda que até pode ser verdade! (Shaka)

Mais risos...e foi naquele momento que então sentimos dois cosmos conhecidos e nos voltamos para a direção em que vinham...me senti aliviado, ainda que subitamente emburrasse...Afrodite teria que me explicar o que tinha acontecido depois...

- Bom...acho que podemos perguntar pra eles então o que acont...(Aioros)

Mudos. Todos. Eu? Mal conseguia respirar...

- Achei que vocês estariam subindo as 12 casas atrás de nós! Mas pelo visto estão se divertindo...

Era uma voz melodiosa...doce...leve...estupidamente sensual...A risada que se seguiu, mais ainda...

- Desculpem o atraso. (Hyoga)

Era tão linda que me sentia numa ilusão...mas percebendo o choque dos outros também...só se fosse uma ilusão em massa. Como uma escultura em ouro...no dourado da armadura...todos os detalhes tão semelhantes, ridiculamente perfeitos...meu sangue fervia...num misto de raiva, desejo e, porque não, ciume (visto que os outros só faltavam uivar), nem ao menos percebi que gritei:

- Que brincadeira é essa??!!

Ela então olhou pra mim, no azul cristalino que ali existia...que sempre existiu. Não mudara nada...seus olhos não mudaram nada...aquela mulher...era...

- A única pessoa que pode usar a armadura de Peixes é...(Saga)

- Sim, não me perguntem como, mas sou eu: Afrodite.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu tentava desesperadamente não mostrar que estava tremendo...mas era algo quase impossivel com aquele olhar profundo de Carlo sobre mim. Porque nosso encontro tinha de ser daquele jeito? Eu tinha tantas coisas para falar a ele...tanto para explicar...é por ele que essa loucura esta acontecendo...mas as perguntas foram tantas...os dourados simplesmente se jogaram em mim, e eu não conseguia me desvencilhar...e seus olhos me perseguiam, velavam cada movimento meu...cada respiração, cada passo...Ria-me dos comentários divertidos de Mú e Aioria...e peguei, de repente, Saga e miro flagrando diretamente meus seios...perdi o ar tamanha a sensação de ários estranhos e maliciosos se deram inicio depois de meia hora de conversas. Eu queria fugir dali. Me sentia acuado, objeto...ninguem percebia ou parecia se importar com o porque daquilo Ter acontecido meus verdadeiros sentimentos. De repente eu me sentia como uma cadela no cio...no meu normal eu estaria gostando e até me divertindo...mas ao contrário: meu coração doía...doía tanto...nem percebi meus olhos se umidecerem...ao menos reparei a busca ensandecida por ajuda, mexendo as mãos e tentando achar espaço para sair dali...encontrei novamente o olhar dele. E supliquei, sim...era como se eu suplicasse para me tirar dali. E, de certa forma, foi isso o que ele fez...porém, não da maneira como eu esperava:

- E então? Nós encerramos o que nem começamos? Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou com fome.

Suspirei dando um meio sorriso quando os outros desviaram o olhar para ele...mas Carlo continuou sério...demais para o que eu estava acostumado a ver...tinha algo errado.

- Sim, sim! Não era algo mesmo muito urgente...deixemos marcado para daqui a 3 dias se ninguém discordar...(Saga)

Respondeu um Saga cínico e deveras maliciosos...Hyoga revirou os olhos em desaprovação, assim como Mú e Shaka que se entreolharam...Dohko se limitou a menear a cabeça, e antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa a Carlo, esse completou:

- Que seja...qualquer tema que fosse a reunião ninguem mais ia conseguir se concentrar mesmo, capice?

Foi para mim que seu olhar fulminou...e doeu. Baixei o rosto um pouco...

- Até mais!...(Carlo)

Vi ele se afastar com passos duros, nervosos, irritados...que teria dado nele para agir assim? Será que...será que...não tinha gostado?! Um aperto se formava em minha garganta...e ainda tive que aguentar os garanhões do Santuario por mais algum tempo....apesar da maioria dos dourados Ter ido embora, Saga e Miro permaneciam a me assediar...junto com Kanon que chegara fazendo as mesmas perguntas insolentes e Aldebaran que, coitado, não sabia como me tirar daquela situação...minha vontade era enfia-los num mar de rosas piranhas, mas eu não conseguia...não...porque doía demais aqui dentro, como nunca havia doído...seria então em vão o que estava acontecendo? Porque era assim tão dificil amar alguem?...

Sentado em um degrau do Coliseu minha cabeça pesava e a mente latejava...a alma inquieta, essa alma feminina que parecia não Ter mais medo do que sentia...mas que tinha um medo imenso de que sentir nada valesse. Olhei minhas mãos, tão delicadas...me sentia vulneravel agora...tão...fragil. O choro chegava à minha garganta e eu segurava, como estava acostumado a fazer. Um homem não chora. Mas, então, percebi: eu era a mulher agora! E antes da tragédia acontecer, os deuses enviaram-me socorro...

- Não acredito!!!

Voltei-me para onde vinha a a voz e, por um instante achei que ia me desfalecer diante do abraço da amazona...atrás dela, Shura com um sorriso...retribui agradecendo...

- Shina eu...

- Sshh...

Ela murmurou:

- Eu vim te salvar!

E me puxou pela mão guiando-me até a villa das amazonas, me livrando dos cavaleiros tarados que Shura, agora, distraia...

CONTINUA...

(1)Fugir de mim

(2)Que merda! Talvez eu não queria entender

(3)Amor (em russo)

Ps: O Uai de Deba é porque eu sempre imaginei ele mineiro! Um dia exploro melhor isso numa fic, ok??

N/A: Eu mereço eu seii....todos os tiros, facadas e tudo o mais... me perdoem a demora por favor!! Não me matem, só me façam sofrer...."""""" Se me matarem, nada de final...

Gente, final de faculdade num é brincadeira...as coisas ficaram com o tempo realmente apertado...graças que eu agora estou formada!!! Terei bastante tempo, foi o que pensei no começo de dezembro...mas ai vieram as festas...e eu viajei e talz...q coisa, minha inspiração sumiu!!! o.O Odeio quando acontece isso...

Mas agora dei uma forçadinha...e saiu legal num saiu???

Gente, não se preocupem, tá? Qdo eu começo eu vou até o fim, num paro no meio não...pode demorar um tempo aí, mas a fic será finalizada, ok??? Sem terror!! Eu não abandono minhas crias assim!!

Bjos a todos e todas que apoiam a comentando ok???

Ephe-chan


	4. SER MULHER

Display: Nenhum dos personagens de Saint Seiya me pertence...(as vezes dou graças a Deus por isso...), todos os direitos são reservados ao criador Masami Kurumada.  
A personagem Anuska é criação minha. Assim como o nome Carlo é da Pipe.

DESEJO REALIZADO

CAP III - SER MULHER

"Solidão, esse vazio que me consola. Rogo-te piedade a essa alma que chora por amor e pela dor de que passamos todos, não deixeis que outros sofram o que sofro agora. Do mundo me afasto por amor a ti. Eu, o senhor de pensamentos nefastos que já amou e ama ainda, a mesma dor de um caminho do qual agora só há rastros."  
Felipe Ceccarelli

A euforia se foi. Totalmente. Não tão rápido quanto eu esperava, mas aos poucos se foi. Naqueles primeiro dias tudo era novidade ou quase tudo, para alguém como eu que sempre desejou isso. A questão do porque minha imagem, meu corpo, meu físico havia sido transformado quase não passava na minha cabeça. Exatamente o oposto do que sinto agora.

Consegui roupas, claro, não poderia deixar de aroveitar todos os instantes daquela mágica íncrivel que fazia os olhares todos se voltarem para mim. Podia eu agora me utilizar de todas as revistas de moda que possuia. Acreditem, não me tornei vulgar por isso...ao menos uma daquelas "peruas" ao qual eu tanto abominava. Longe disso, todos me diziam que a cada dia eu me tornava mais mulher.  
Ser mulher.  
Evitava os mais assanhados. Sorria para os mais tímidos. Me aquietava perante os elogios dos mais belos. Aos poucos me tornava o que eu sempre fora. O feminino à flor da pele. Porém o que eu mais sonhava ia se alojando mais e mais fundo dentro do meu peito. Carlo me evitava. E nos poucos momentos que nos encontrávamos me alfinetava com dizeres nada sutis, nem ao menos sérios. Parecia saber exatamente onde me atingir e atingia, machucando-me por demais...  
Por sorte ou ocasião do destino a reunião que fora adiada por 3 dias por conta da mudança repentina na minha pessoa fez Shaka permanecer mais tempo que o esperado na Grécia (1). Tão diferente estava o cavaleiro de Virgem! Olhos abertos para o mundo e um discreto sorriso nos lábios por todo o tempo. Percebeu minha inquietação ao descobrir que eu havia cuidado do seu jardim no dia anterior sem sua autorização...claro. Pude ver então o quanto ele mudara, depois dele er agradecido o feito com um largo sorriso e permitindo que eu continuasse quando e quanto quizesse. Naquele único instante senti inveja de Shaka. Inveja daquela paz de espírito, de um Eu transformador...de SER apenas, sem se preocupar com que os outros vão sentir. Inveja do seu amor...o amor que ele sentia e era tão nitidamente correspondido. Shaka amava a vida. E a vida o amava. O problema era que o amor que eu sentia era um "pouco menos" abstrato do que isso.  
Assim, nos dias mais tranquilos ou naqueles em que as lágrimas se transformavam numa angústia apertada em meu peito, ao jardim de Virgem eu me dirigia para tranformar o que era triste em belo no meu coração. Algumas vezes dava certo...outras nem tanto.  
Athena ficou no mínimo surpresa com a minha mudança, mas não fez uma alteração sequer nos parametros do que é ser um servidor da deusa. No máximo ela precisou ter uma séria reunião com os outros cavaleiros...depois que eu comecei a treinar como amazona o rendimento deles caiu muito. Alguns por se "distrairem" comigo, outros por terem medo de me machucar agora. Para mim isso não fazia sentido algum...até que eu percebi, num golpe de Aioria o quanto minha força física diminuíra. Foi naquele dia...que a "ficha" caiu.  
- Afrodite! Afrodite! (Aioria)  
- Hmmmm...  
- O que aconteceu? (Dohko)  
- Não foi na...  
- Acho que quebrou o braço...(Aioros)  
- Está tudo be...  
- É melhor você voltar pra casa por hoje, Afrodite. Dê uma passada na enfermaria antes pra ver isso aí, sim? O restante volte ao treino! (Dohko)  
- Eu vou com ela para que...(Kanon)  
Eu não suportaria que depois de sequer ter conseguido me defender eu ainda tivesse que me submeter aos chavecos furados de Kanon! Mas então o inesperado aconteceu:  
- Eu levo ele. (Carlo)  
Me levantou com firmeza antes de qualquer movimento do outro pasmo cavaleiro. Carlo lhe lançara um olhar que o deixara sem resposta. A minha respiração, que já estava difícil por causa da pancada, ficou pior ainda! O cheiro do corpo dele próximo ao meu, seus olhos de expressão fria, o calor do seu braço ao redor do meu corpo...tudo isso parecia entrar por cada póro meu. Arrepios me subiam pela espinha, minha boca ficou seca...e subitamente senti um calor enorme começar do baixo ventre e se espalhar. Não parecia assim tão diferente quando eu era homem...  
Na enfermaria, sem ainda conseguir encontrar coragem para dizer qualquer palavra, o médico de plantão avisou que o osso do antebraço havia trincado. Precisaria de alguns dias de repouso e antinflamatórios. Ouvindo a palavra repouso, Carlo prontamente me acompanhou até a 12a. casa. Mesmo porque, aquela hora do dia, o treino já teria terminado. Não conseguia acreditar na completa timidez que se abateu sobre mim...o silêncio era no mínimo incomodo e durante todo o trajeto eu tentava bolar como iniciar uma conversa depois de 1 mês apenas ouvindo e sentindo farpas afiadas vindas dele. Aquela era uma situação inusitada desde então...estaria Carlo demonstrando algum afeto por mim? Era essa a sua forma de pedir desculpas? Será que ele estava interessado na minha mudança ou SOMENTE na mudança física? Em meio a essas perguntas me vi nos últimos degraus do patamar da casa de Peixes...  
- Obrigada.  
Murmurei...e ele me mediu com o olhar...lentamente e friamente...senti meu rosto ferver.  
- Vou resolver algumas coisas no Templo de Athena.  
Então era isso. Ele ia mesmo pra lá de qualquer maneira...Com frieza voltou a caminhar...foi aí que uma energia que eu pensei não mais ter junto de uma raiva que eu não pensava existir contra tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo aflorou:  
- Quem você pensa que é para me tratar desse jeito!  
Ele nem ao menos se virou diante do meu grito quase histérico, eu tremia de raiva. E por mais que estivesse de costas, sabia que ele sorria...  
- Do que você está falando?  
- Eu não sabia que você era sarcástico, Carlo...  
O respondi com o mesmo cinismo e completei:  
- Você sabe muito bem.  
- Não...  
Ele se virou me encarando:  
- ...eu não sei.  
Se era pra me fazer falar, ele conseguiu:  
- Nós costumavamos ser amigos! Porque essa mudança completa? Eu fiz algo errado com você?  
- Ora, mas eu achei que era VISIVEL o porque de tudo...  
- Que ridículo! Como você consegue ser tão infantil! Está vendo como mudou?  
- Olhe para você mesmo antes de ter outra conversa comigo. Tenho mais o que fazer.  
Mas antes que ele pudesse virar eu o interrompi me colocando em sua frente. Minha força podia ter diminuido, mas a agilidade...aumentara!  
- Eu mudei! Claro que mudei! Mas você não consegue ver além do físico, Carlo?  
Eu não aguentava mais, meus olhos cheios de lágrimas...nenhuma escorreu. E então eu murmurei...era algo pra mim mesmo, mas tenho certeza que ele escutou:  
- Aliás...você nunca viu além do físico.  
Não...ele nunca havia visto dentro de mim, era o que eu acreditava...ele nunca havia visto o amor que por ele sentia...Mas então eu soube...que eu estava errado.  
- Saia da minha frente.  
Seu cosmo se elevou em segundos e a força dele me arrastou longe. Não escondi o susto por aquela reação. Sua intenção não era me machucar, pelo contrário, era de me proteger de sua própria raiva.  
- Você é o único no Santuário inteiro que não percebeu o quanto mudou Afrodite de Peixes! Tudo ao seu redor mudou! Tudo! Inclusive eu, cáspite!  
Todo aquele desabafo não me fez perceber o que era realmente. No jeito tempestuoso de Mascara da Morte, a declaração ficou escondida atrás da ofensa e do ódio que senti. Ele caminhava com passos firmes até que uma barreira de rosas se formou em sua frente...minha voz era clara e firme:  
- Para passar por esta casa, você terá que me derrotar, cavaleiro.  
- Não seja idiota.  
Era uma afirmação e ameaça. Dei uma risada e coloquei a mão na cintura, levantando o queixo em desafio.  
- Está com medo de mim, Carlo?  
- Não.  
Era a voz de alguém tranquilo mas completo de angústia, mágoa e tristeza. E eu pude ver isso também em seu olhar...  
- Eu nunca tive medo de você, Dite...  
Não tinha tom de ofensa...apenas triste.  
- Mas você...  
Seus olhos penetravam em minha alma.  
- ...você sempre teve medo de mim.  
Silêncio. Ele respirou fundo...Eu? Nem percebia se tinha ou não ar ao redor...  
- Isso não precisava ter acontecido. Mas agora...é tarde demais.  
Ele falava de tudo. As rosas já haviam murchado quando ele se virou e saiu da casa de Peixes.  
Lembro deste dia no começo de verão...estava quente...e a noite veio mais cedo com uma grande tempestade...a chuva caia e eu encostado na pilastra, segurando o choro...segurando a dor...e doía, como lâminas afiadas em meu coração...e eu segurava...então olhei minhas mãos e eram mãos femininas...de mulher...e percebi que não precisava mais segurar...e o Santuário ouviu meus soluços...  
Fiquei um tempo fora. Depois disso arrumei uma desculpa para voltar a minha terra natal. Mas eu não seria louco de fazer isso nesse estado. Fui, na verdade, visitar alguém com quem poderia contar. A mulher mais feminina que conheci e o homem mais inteligente na cidade masi romantica do mundo. Passei alguns meses com Anuska e Kamus em Paris.

A chuva grossa caia constante, anunciando o final da estação na Grécia...sinto isso ao pegar o táxi para voltar ao Santuário. Não avisei ninguém da minha volta. E agora as coisas serão diferentes.

"Bate outra vez  
Com esperanças o meu coração  
Pois já vai terminando o verão  
Enfim..."

Se alguém quiser falar que eu mudei, tudo bem. O fato é que eu nunca me senti tão eu mesmo em toda a minha vida. Todas as coisas, e sonhos, e desejos...tudo era mais claro, forte e possível. Até mesmo o amor. Não que eu havia esquecido Carlo, não seria rápido assim. Mas eu precisava faze-lo, não precisava? Pensar aquilo fez subir um nó em minha garganta. Naquelas últimas semanas eu estava mais sensível que de costume...em todos os sentidos. Ainda na França tive diversas discussões com os estilistas num ensaio de Anuska. Kamus se limitava a sorrir, e eu não entendia como tudo conseguia me irritar! Desconfio até agora que ele sabia o que estava acontecendo...mas deixei pra lá. O fato é que as lágrimas broaram de meus olhos à lembrança do cavaleiro de Cancer...e o taxista, tadinho, não soube o que fazer!  
Desajeitado, com um guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa, peguei minha mala (que só não era mais que uma porque Kamus acho melhor mandar o restante depois) e iniciei o caminho secreto do Santuário. Não queria conversar com ninguém e tentava demonstrar isso com meu cosmo, uma vez que todos os cavaleiros perceberiam minha presença.

"Volto ao jardim  
Com a certeza que devo chorar  
Pois bem sei que não queres voltar  
Para mim..."

Nenhuma palavra depois daquela discussão. Sequer nos cruzamos. Até liguei para algumas amazonas, falei com Aioros e Saga...mas nem ao menos toquei no assunto. Não sei até hoje se alguns deles sabem o que me fez...fugir.  
E de repente, a dor. Não...não era uma dor qualquer...parecia estomago. Aliás, cada nova onda vinha com um quê de ansia. Passei a andar devagar...e quando, após vários degraus nauseantes, eu cheguei à minha morada eu me dei conta do que estava acontecendo...o que eu pensava ser a chuva molhando minhas pernas...era sangue. Corri para o banheiro em desespero, logo pensei numa hemorragia...mas a risada se misturou ao medo e insegurança quando olhei o espelho. Eu era uma mulher agora. E como tal...menstruava.  
Completamente entorpecido pela dor, procurei o que achei que jamais iria usar: o pacote de absorventes estava no fundo do armário do banheiro. Marin insistira em deixar ali. Foi a única que pensou nisso quando me viu mudar. Achei graça na época...mas no fim...ela tinha razão.  
Super desajeitado coloquei o bendito...horrível! Me sentia horrível! Parecia...uma fralda (se é que eu lembrava de quando usara uma...)! Tentava enxugar as lágrimas com as costas da mão...aquilo era cólica, e era terrível. Lembrei que as meninas falavam em se aquecer...resolvi fazer algo quente...um chocolate...  
- Hugh...  
Corri para o banheiro no primeiro gole. Vomitei tudo o que tinha e o que não tinha no estomago...chorava. Não existia mais nenhuma vergonha em fazer isso. Me sentia um lixo...no quarto as janelas semi-abertas deixavam as rosas entrarem sutis...estava fraco, mole, bobo e sozinho...péssimo...péssimo...e os travesseiros se enxarcavam com o choro...e as flores escutavam meu lamento...  
- Carlo...

"Queixo-me as rosas  
Mas que bobagem as rosas não falam  
Simplesmente as rosas exalam  
O perfume que roubam de ti..."

Ouvi um barulho...e uma voz em seguida:  
- Afrodite?...É você?  
Só podia ser uma pessoa...e logo sua expressão preocupada e atenta estava na porta do meu quarto:  
- Você voltou quando? Quero dizer...está tudo bem?...  
Ele se aproximou da cama sentando...seu jeito tímido e carinhoso fez com que eu me sentisse com vontade de colo...chorando ainda mais alto deitei então minha cabeça nos joelhos grandes e desajeitados de Aldebaram.  
- Ah, Deba, não tá tudo bem não!  
E numa torrente, como uma cachoeira, contei tudo o que havia acontecido...depois de quase 1/2 hora de monólogo, muito mais calmo, olhei para o colega que sorria sem jeito:  
- Você tá menstruada, né?  
Dei um meio sorriso, pasmo por ele saber...  
- No mínimo de TPM!  
E gargalhou me abraçando, eu comecei a rir também entre lágrimas na súbita demonstração de afeto...  
- Não se preocupa não, viu...eu tinha 3 irmãs e já aguentei muito disso. Passa, menina, passa...são poucos dias, mas são infernais, não? Fique deitadinha aí que eu vou preparar umas coisas pra você.  
Me deu um beijo na testa, sem chance de protestos, e foi em direção à cozinha. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Era tudo o que eu precisava...alguém que cuidasse de mim sem ao menos pensar se era ou não sua casa...seu amigo. Uma preocupação sincera e tocante. E tudo isso vindo de Aldebaram. Bem que o Mú me falava que ele é o máximo, mesmo.  
Abraçado a um travesseiro me deixei acalmar por uma música leve que inundou o ambiente...o único CD de MPB que eu tinha e havia ganho justamente do cavaleiro de Touro. Nunca o tinha escutado...era o nome de...um chapéu? Acho que era Cartola...  
Aquele ritmo gostoso e tranquilo, mais o cheiro estranho e inebriante vindo da cozinha...percebi que melhorava...ainda mais quando eu ficava quietinho.  
Pensando milhares de coisas...lembrando de algumas e planejando outras...  
- Melhor?  
Nem tinha percebido que ele entrara. Assenti com a cabeça e um sorriso. Num pratinho algumas bolachas e torradas, na xícara um chá fumegante...  
- Achei que estivesse com fome. Mas tome o chá primeiro, vai te esquentar e fazer melhorar. Não é o que eu chamo de gostoso, mas da pra tomar!  
Manive o sorriso tomando a xícara na mão...baixei os olhos...  
- Aldebaram, eu...  
- Ei, ei...pode parar com isso! Você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto dessas coisas de agradecer e tal...  
Ele passa a mão no cabelo:  
- ...fico todo sem jeito! Hehe...  
Aquela risada inconfundivel! Ri com ele, criando todo o ambiente paa que eu melhorasse...a cólica diminuia.  
- Escuta, Afrodite...er...eu queria entender uma coisa...  
Eu terminava de tomar o chá, realmente não tinha um gosto muito bom, mas fez todo o mal estar passar. Olhei pra ele que em nenhum momento deixou meu lado:  
- Pode falar, Deba.  
- Então...quero dizer...você sabe porque você está assim? Porque agora você é mulher?  
Ele deve ter percebido minha expressão surpresa. Eu não havia pensado isso um minuto.  
- Ou até melhor: quem poderia ter feito isso com você? Porque, sabe, eu acho que as coisas não acontecem por acaso e...uma mudança dessa...tem cara de alguém que quer alguma coisa de você...  
- Alguem que quer alguma coisa...de mim?  
O súbito silencio vindo das profundezas de todas as indagações que fiz naquele instante nos fez perceber um barulho estranho e diferente...parecia...água? Aldebaram levantou sorrindo:  
- Ah! É que eu tomei a liberdade de te preparar um banho! Peraí ...já volto, vou ver se a banheira tá cheia!  
Cada vez mais eu ficava chocado com a amizade que Aldebaram tinha por mim. De uma maneira sutil ele me fez pensar no que REALMENTE estava acontecendo...tentar entender o porque...tentar entender...como.  
Naquele primeiro dia...todo esse tempo...eu só olhava para o superficial, não tenara enxergar...não tentara descobrir...Levantei-me devagar, indo até o espelho estilhaçado e reconstruído num dia de verão...aquela era a mina imagem verdadeira. Sorri...confiante, como não estivera desde o ocorrido. Não seria tarde demais...nao era tarde demais, como Carlo dissera, não! Aquilo seria sim...apenas o começo!  
- Olha, tá tudo pronto lá! Eu vou precisar ir agora, você fica bem por aí, né?  
Aparentemente sem lembrar das perguntas anteriores, Aldebaram retornava ao quarto ainda sorridente. Eu retribui a isso dando-lhe um inesperado abraço, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijar-lhe as bochechas.  
- Obrigada, Aldebaram! Por tudo!  
Ri quando ele ficou vermelho e tentou disfarçar:  
- Então...eu preciso resolver umas coisas lá embaixo, afinal a festa do Dohko é amanhã!  
- Festa?  
Perguntei com um subito frio na barriga...mas eu já previa a resposta.  
- Uai! Não foi por isso que você voltou? O aniversário do Dohko é amanhã e todos vamos nos reunir no salão para uma festinha!  
- É mesmo...  
Murmurei...acompanhando Deba até a porta da casa...foi quando ele se virou pra mim e percebendo mais uma vez minha insegurança, falou:  
- Tá aí uma boa oportunidade de você mostrar pra todo mundo quem você é de verdade, que tal! Assim o Carlo passa a amar isso em você também.  
Como assim! O que ele queria dizer com...  
- Também?  
E o cavaleiro se limitou a sorrir pra mim bagunçando meus cabelos com a grande mão, como um verdadeiro irmão mais velho...querendo me dizer que só eu não percebia...o quanto Carlo...sempre me...  
- Vai lá tomar um banho e depois direto pra cama, viu moça? A gente se vê amanhã!  
Acenou descendo sem se importar com a chuva fina que caia na noite.  
Ele tinha preparado tudo mesmo...acho uns oléozinhos de banho, colocou a oalha e uma pijama quentinho do lado...não sei ao certo quano tempo fiquei imerso na água reconfortante. O corpo dolorido, as cólicas, o enjoo finalmente passando...sai encapotado, sem deixar de pensar um minuto do que ele falara. Estava implícito, claro, mas sempre esteve! Carlo me amava e eu nunca vi...eu tive medo de ver. E então toda a discussão voltou a minha mente. É claro! Carlo nunca faria uma declaração melada...aquele foi o modo deele de dizer que também gostava de mim e eu não percebi!  
- Como fui um idiota, eu nao acredito!  
Falando sozinho me dirigi à cozinha e me surpreendi mais uma vez com a atençao do colega da 2a. casa...um copo de leite e 2 comprimidos para dor. Balancei a cabeça, inconformado, e tomei de uma vez.  
- Quem manda gostar de algúem tao turrão e ciumento, Afrodite?  
Eu dizia a mim mesmo enquanto me arrumava entre as almofadas, travesseiros e cobertores na cama. Tudo agora passava a fazer sentido. Carlo além de ciúme, sentiu raiva ao me ver me deixando levar pelas aparencias, coisa que eu nunca havia feito. Precisei perceber da pior maneira que, verdadeiramente, não é isso que importa e que, de uma maneira estranha e surreal vindo dele, Carlo preferia da maneira como era antes! Mas não era tarde demais, como já falei...apenas o começo!  
E pensando em como seria o dia seguinte, meus olhos pesaram...e durmi um sono sem sonhos...

"Devias vir  
Para ver os melhor olhos tristonhos  
E quem sabe sonhavas meus sonhos  
Por fim."

CONTINUA...

N/A: Olha...eu sei...o último foi a 6 meses atrás...Mas vem tá? Não se preocupem...pode demorar muito mas vem! Não posso dizer que foi um parto...da mesma maneira que foi minha imaginação voltou e escrevi isso em uma tarde! Peço críticas, afinal faz muito tempo que não escrevo. Só não me trucidem tá?

Música incidental: Cartola - As Rosas Não Falam

(1) Shaka está morando na India depois de se encontrar numa viajem em busca de seu passado. Leiam APENAS UM SER HUMANO para saber mais.

PS: O Aldebaram não é fofooooooooooo!


	5. EU

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence mas, sim, a Masami Kurumada e Toei. Todos os direitos reservados. A personagem Anuska é de minha autoria e o nome Carlo é de autoria de Pipe.

CAPÍTULO IV – EU

"Há pessoas que choram por saber que as rosas tem espinhos.

Outras há que gargalham de alegria por saber que os espinhos tem rosas".

_Anônimo_

- Demorou lá no templo ontem à noite, amigo! Novamente conversando com o oráculo? (Mú)

- Ah, não...não!

Aldebaran respondeu sem jeito.

- Acabei passando na casa de Peixes e conversei um pouco com Afrodite...

Martelei meu próprio dedo. Estávamos ajudando na reforma da Vila das Amazonas.

- Cáspite!...

- Algo errado, Carlo? (Shura)

Balancei o martelo tentando disfarçar minha distração. Quer dizer então que Afrodite...

- ...voltou ontem, eu bem que senti o cosmo dele passando pela minha Casa, mesmo! (Miro)

- E ele finalmente está mais tranquilo sabe...com essa situação toda! Os meses fora fizeram muito bem pra ele, posso dizer! Está mais alegre, inclusive!

E Aldebaram começou a fazer comentários do ocorrido e de como a, agora, Amazona de Peixes estava até mais bonita...e que ela ia na festa de Dohko naquela noite e todos estavam esperando ansiosamente pelo vestido que ela usaria e então o prego passou direto pela madeira...

- Ahhh!!!

- O que aconteceu?!

Corriam a acudir uma serva que passava por detrás de onde eu martelara e quase foi atingida pelo tal prego...

- Terminei por aqui, estou indo para o outro lado...capice?

Me olharam sair dali a passos largos e duros, como sempre fugindo do assunto. Toda vez que falavam do nome de Afrodite pareciam querer ver até onde ia minha paciência...o limite do meu sossego!

Ao invés de esquecer dele naqueles meses todos, não...passei a pensar mais no infelicce.

Ma que importava?

Eu nunca soube o que era o tal "amore"...as lembranças que tenho do pouco carinho que recebi são de mi família, que agora está distante e isolada em meus pensamentos.

E já que jamais amei ninguém nesta vida, qual era a estranheza de amar justamente um homem?

Fiquei escondendo por muito tempo que o que eu sentia era apenas amizade por ele. O pré-conceito gerado em nossas mentes simplesmente traía o sentimento de todos. Não digo só a mim, um verdadeiro carrasco sem coração...que aprendera a amar justamente um grande amigo. Mas a todos aqueles que conviviam neste mundo injusto e frio.

Aprendi com a vida e as mortes que provoquei e vi de perto, que o momento de falar, o momento de agir sempre é o agora. Não existe depois neste mundo. Tudo deve ser feito na hora.

E eu não pratiquei isso. Eu poderia ter morrido ou morrer aquele instante e jamais dizer. Jamais ir atrás daquilo que era meu.

Comecei a rir sozinho, enquanto tomava um gole dágua debaixo do sol do início da manhã. Um homem me fazia sentir e pensar tudo aquilo?

Ah, não...mas agora ele não era um homem. Era una regazza.

Una bella regazza.

E meu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

O dia estava claro e ele esquecera de fechar as cortinas. Na França, acostumara-se a acordar mais cedo, então isso nem incomodou tanto quanto seria na época em que...em que...

Hoje é um daqueles dias em que eu gostaria de ser homem novamente...

Sorriu levemente, enquanto abria os olhos preguiçosos para a manhã que se iniciava. Os cabelos desgrenhados e o corpo levemente inchado devido à sua atual situação, não diminuíram o bom humor o qual ele se encontrava.

Logo estava de banho tomado, com uma leve jardineira e tomando o café preparado na noite anterior por Deba.

Lembrava-se daquilo com um carinho imenso, e estava a tramar o que fazer para agradecer tal gesto do Cavaleiro de Touro. Jamais imaginara que seria "salva" por ele...numa situação como aquela, a primeira coisa que pensara foi em ligar para uma das "meninas".

Ah, as meninas! Estava com saudade das fofocas e das intrigas, das brincadeiras e de Nadia, dos jardins e das alfinetadas nos amigos...estava com saudades dele.

Afrodite não admitiria, mas sentia uma forte saudade de apenas partilhar momentos na companhia de Carlo. Aquele amor tão sutil e inocente, tão tranqüilo e natural. Se perguntava, após aqueles questionamentos de Aldebaram na noite anterior, para que precisava ter mudado?

Qual o motivo que levou alguém a fazer isso com ele? Porque? Se tudo já estava correndo tão bem, porque ele, Afrodite, teve de pedir aquilo?

Porque doía. Porque ele sempre quis ser amado por aquilo que ele era, e não por uma casca. E agora que sabia que Carlo sempre o amou do jeito que ele fora, não sabia o que fazer com aquele corpo que, na verdade, não era dele.

Foi pensando em tudo isso, e com intenção de se interiorizar ainda mais, que Afrodite juntou suas ferramentas de jardinagem e lembrou que fazia muitos meses que o templo de Virgem não era cuidado.

Não fez questão nenhuma de se esconder. Aquele dia claro, azul e pacífico o fez sentir falta de gente. De pessoas que amava e queria bem. Mas, qual não foi sua surpresa ao constatar que todas as casas, pelo menos até Virgem, estavam vazias?

Coisa misteriosa...

Achou aquilo deveras estranho, mas lembrando que haveria a festa de Dohko no fim do dia, acreditou que poderiam todos estar nos preparativos. Aliás...ele nem sabia onde ia ser, com quem ia ir ou...

- Como vou ir?...

Sua mente feminina – que sempre o fora, isso nunca mudou ou mudaria – começou a trabalhar com uma velocidade impressionante. Vasculhando na memória cada pedacinho de guarda-roupa, das malas ainda para desfazer, dos últimos modelitos comprados na França, em como faria uma escova sozinha naquele cabelo (não pediria ajuda pra Misty nem que o pagassem), qual sapato ficaria melhor com o vestido vermelho, mas o vermelho era muito longo... "então pode ser o verde, pois aí vou com aquele conjunto de jóias com esmeraldas que papai me deu no Natal do ano passado, mas aí não tenho uma lingerie decente para usar...ou tenho? Aquela que Anuska me deu talvez dê certo e o verde irá realçar meus olhos...mas, ah! O vermelho é tão estupendo!!"

E pensando todas essas coisas, nem se deu conta de que o jardim da Casa de Virgem já estava aberto quando chegou e, cuidando das plantas naquele momento, não percebeu a chegada de alguém estranho.

Estranhamente forte e robusto nos Jardins.

Certa vez, Afrodite conversando com as Amazonas perguntou como era vestir uma armadura quando se estava de "chico". Ele achou que estaria abafando com a brincadeira, mas o que viu no rosto delas foi uma expressão séria e um tanto irritada.

Então elas explicaram, que quando uma mulher menstrua, o ciclo energético dentro dela muda completamente...e é como se elas tivessem que aprender a usar a cosmo energia novamente. Por isso elas sempre acharam deveras preconceituoso não existir uma amazona como dourada, pois as mulheres tinham muito mais força de vontade que os homens, sendo que o treinamento sempre foi em dose dupla.

Elas tinham que aprender duas vezes, para não ser pegas de surpresa num momento do mês que estivessem nesse estado físico diferenciado dos outros.

Afrodite ficou em silêncio naquele dia, mas (talvez num pensamento um pouco machista) acreditou que era justamente pelo fato delas terem esse período no mês que as "atrapalhava" e por isso elas não eram aptas a uma armadura de ouro. Ficou se perguntando o que aconteceria se uma guerra santa ocorresse justo na semana que todas ficavam nesse estado...e riu sozinho, pois conhecia as amigas quando estavam nesses dias...

"- Os inimigos iam sofrer muuuito!!!" – ele pensara, concluindo – dessa forma – que sempre fora indiferente, o ser humano em si é uma força tremenda que pode e deve cultivar a energia para se tornar maior.

O Cavaleiro de Peixes sempre quis perguntar isso à Athena ou ao Mestre do Santuário...existiram Amazonas de Ouro? Como elas lidavam com isso?...

E agora...agora ele descobriria talvez a resposta.

Infelizmente da pior maneira.

Ela não percebeu a chegada do rapaz, um aspirante a cavaleiro. E ela se perguntaria como foi arrastada daquela forma ao chão. Foi tudo tão rápido, que ela mal conseguia se mover em baixo dos músculos do homem que a agarrara.

Não era uma guerra. Não era um inimigo em especial. Ele não queria batalhar contra os cavaleiros, muito menos ter a cabeça de Athena...não era nada além de um homem com testosterona fervilhando.

Afrodite quis fazer algo. Clamar por suas rosas, clamar por algo...por alguém. Quis gritar enquanto sentia a terra molhando e sujando sua roupa nas costas e o cabelo sendo puxado pela mão viril de um ser repugnante e medonho.

- Mas que moça gostosinha aqui há essa hora...fique quietinha, florzinha, que não vai doer nada.

Ele era duas vezes seu tamanho e, enquanto uma de suas mãos tapava a boca de Afrodite, a outra subia sedenta pela saia da jardineira jeans. Os olhos da agora, mulher, se encheram de raiva. Lembrava-se das palavras das amazonas...era como se ele não tivesse cosmo-energia...Para ter o mesmo nível de um dourado teria que treinar anos.

Afrodite estava indefeso.

- Ora, mas não fique brava, belezinha...não é todo mundo que tem a oportunidade de ter isso aqui...

O infeliz disse enquanto roçava seu membro pelas pernas de Afrodite. Ela quis se desvencilhar, forçou o rapaz que, por um único instante, sentiu que ela não era uma mulher comum. Ela conseguiu que ele soltasse seus lábios, mas ele a segurou fortemente pelos braços usando seu cosmo:

- Seu nojento, me solte ou irá conhecer algo pior que o inferno.

Disse-lhe cuspindo em seu rosto. Mas Afrodite sabia que não teria forças para lutar contra o cavaleiro. E isso logo ficou claro com o tapa que levou no rosto, deixando um filete de sangue escorrer no canto de seus lábios.

Nunca fora tão humilhado.

- Fique quieta! O que você é? Uma aspirante também? Sua força não é comum pra ser uma simples serva...

A força que ele colocava para segurar os braços de Afrodite denotava que ele não estava mais brincando.

- Nunca comi uma aspirante a amazona...aquelas máscaras me tiram todo o tesão.

Afrodite sentiu seus olhos se enxerem de lágrimas. Não, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo!

"Alguém, faça alguma coisa!"

O rapaz sorriu ante a expressão de medo no rosto da moça, e de repente puxou a blusa que ela usava...rasgando a tudo e mostrando os seios fartos de Afrodite que quis gritar e não conseguiu.

Doía demais.

- Se gritar, garota, eu mato você...entendeu?

Como aquele rapaz chegara até ali? Pelo jeito ele já fizera isso com várias outras...o jardim estava aberto e Afrodite bem que estranhara a falta de ervas daninhas em meio às flores e arbustos...sim, agora entendia. Ele havia caído em uma armadilha.

Lágrimas de dor, terror e profunda humilhação desciam do rosto de Afrodite enquanto o homem mordia seu corpo com desejo. Ele falava palavras sujas e indecifráveis enquanto roçava ainda mais o peito fedendo a suor no branco corpo da mulher...

A mulher que saberia agora o horror de sê-la.

Cenas impensadas antes daquele momento passaram pela mente de Afrodite. Gostaria que seu corpo-mulher não fosse tratado daquela maneira por um qualquer. Gostaria na verdade, que aquele corpo fosse tocado e cuidado com o carinho que sabia poder receber de quem realmente...ama.

Ela não sabia mais o que fazer, enquanto tentava desvencilhar-se do animal acima dela...ouviu um farfalhar de folhas e uma voz suave.

Um mantra.

- Temna Koufuku.

Não era um golpe. Era uma afirmação. O rapaz não soube o que o atingiu. Simplesmente foi arremessado contra uma pilastra a quase 500m de distância e caiu desacordado, sendo ignorado pela presença do Cavaleiro protetor da Casa de Virgem.

Seus olhos eram de um pacífico azul que Afrodite jamais imaginou que iria conhecer. Envergonhado, tentava a todo custo se esconder atrás das poucas peças de roupa que sobraram.

E um fio de voz se fez presente, num desespero inominado de alguém que acabara de sofrer, talvez, o maior trauma de sua vida:

- Shaka!..eu...você sabia que suas magnólias estão floridas?...

E o Cavaleiro de Virgem lentamente retira a faixa laranja escuro que apenas adorna sua vestimenta, cobrindo o corpo machucado e frágil de Afrodite que, sem conseguir levantar por si só, aceita a ajuda silenciosa do – agora – Buda(1) que caminhava pelo jardim naquele instante.

Shaka envolve Afrodite com seu braço, com um sorriso singelo no rosto pela frase desesperada do amigo, não fazendo esforço algum para levá-lo ao caminho do templo.

Peixes, então...chora compulsivamente.

Sentia-se amparada...e infinitamente triste por não poder sequer proteger a si mesma mais. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. E queria poder voltar ao que era antes. Queria tanto poder ser um homem novamente e matar todos aqueles seres repugnantes que...

- De nada adiantaria sua raiva. Você jamais teria essa experiência se não estivesse como está agora.

Como a voz dele mudara! Como seu semblante, o jeito como caminhava, a forma como olhava nos olhos...a invadia! E seu corpo trêmulo não escondia o medo e a ira de Afrodite.

- Você não sabe o que estou passando...você nunca soube.

- Será que não?...

Ele fez Afrodite sentar-se em uma poltrona no templo e observou-a por um instante, assegurando-se que ela não sofrera nenhum ferimento grave. Pelo menos não externamente.

- Muitas coisas aconteceram depois que eu fui embora, não, Afrodite?

Shaka disse enquanto ia até a cozinha preparar um chá calmante. Sua expressão era imutável.

- Mas não acredite que só vocês, no Santuário, mudaram.

E isso todos veriam. O Shaka de antes jamais iria deixar um homem como aquele que acabara de tentar violentar um companheiro, vivo.

- Cada um de nós tem uma vida diferente. Cada um de nós nasceu, cresceu, sofreu ou irá sofrer algo de muito importante antes de culminar no maior aprendizado que todos nós teremos: a morte.

Afrodite não entendia.

- Não entenda que isso seja algo ruim. Entenda isso como o começo de algo que será a felicidade eterna.

A mulher não conseguira compreender em que sentido o Cavaleiro de Virgem dizia isso. Se isso era uma forma dele tentar consola-lo, estava falhando terrivelmente.

- Afrodite, o que você ganhou com essa sua transformação não foi exatamente uma dádiva.

E entregando-lhe uma xícara fumegante e perfumada ele sentou-se próximo da mulher, observando-a e curando com seu cosmo os ferimentos externos.

Afrodite olhou-o com carinho e desespero. Essa sim foi uma frase que ele entendera. Tomou um gole do chá, que fez o corte em seu lábio arder, mas ao mesmo tempo trouxe um calor aconchegante em seu peito.

E então...desmoronou:

- Existe pior situação, Shaka? Existe pior sofrimento do que esse que passei agora? Que pessoa em sã consciência faz algo tão...horrendo?

A voz dele, apesar do tremor em suas mãos, era relativamente calma. O que deixou o reencarnado ainda mais apreensivo.

- Quando eu me descobri gostando de outros homens, sofri primeiro por dentro. Sofri por ser diferente dos outros. Uma aberração sem nexo com a sociedade o qual vivia. Mas eu nunca deixei que me humilhassem por isso. Sempre fui uma pessoa orgulhosa e sonhadora.

Ele sorveu mais um gole do chá, enquanto uma lágrima teimosa escorria pelo rosto abatido de Afrodite.

- Sonhei tanto que vim parar aqui. Meu orgulho aumentou tanto que fui capaz de coisas terríveis, e que hoje me arrependo. E o arrependimento já lavou minha alma. Mas então, o conheci, não?

Shaka sorriu. Todos sabiam. Todos. Menos o próprio Afrodite.

- Porque o amor tem que ser algo tão estranho? Porque tem que doer dessa maneira? Qual a razão de eu estar assim? Que provas eu preciso para dar a ele?!

Um choro desesperançado surgiu em soluços. Soltava seus sentimentos como uma criança, tremendo seu corpo inteiro, fazendo Shaka ter seus olhos também úmidos tamanho o sentimento emanado de Afrodite.

O cavaleiro de Virgem se levantou lentamente e tomou o rosto da moça em suas mãos. E respondeu a questão primordial, que havia feito Afrodite estar naquela situação:

- Nenhuma, meu amigo.

E Shaka beija Afrodite na testa, subitamente curando todos os ferimentos ainda remanescentes do pisciano.

- O amor não precisa de provas. Nunca precisou. O amor, para ser amor, tem de renunciar algumas coisas...e sacrificar outras umas, talvez...

E Afrodite continua a chorar, entendendo precisamente o que o amigo dizia. Entendendo que nunca seria necessária aquela mudança e que foi ele quem provocara todo o sofrimento que passava agora. A prova, na verdade, era ele quem pedira. Era ele quem queria.

Para ter certeza do que sentia e do que estava disposto a fazer. A discriminação que sofrera tanto em sua vida, fez com que Afrodite sentisse que era necessário algo mais que o interior, que o próprio sentimento, para conquistar aquele a quem tanto queria. E ainda assim encontrara somente mais sofrimento.

Aquela era a prova. Se o sofrimento não fazia jus a sexo, raça ou cor...que dirá o amor?

- Mas o amor nunca precisou provar nada a ninguém para dizer que é amor. Muito menos, Afrodite, fingir ser alguém que não se é...

E ele estava derrotado. Quem quer que seja a pessoa ou deus o qual realizou aquela mudança no corpo de Afrodite, acabara de conseguir realizar seu objetivo.

Shaka se agachou na frente da donzela tomando suas mãos:

- Não se sinta culpado.

Ele lia os pensamentos de Afrodite sem o saber.

- Se sinta presenteado. Lisonjeado. Felizardo.

E sorriu como jamais no Santuário alguém vira Shaka sorrir.

- Não é qualquer pessoa que tem a oportunidade de passar em uma única vida este tipo de experiência, este tipo de aprendizado. Fico feliz que tenha entendido a mensagem, Afrodite...e espero muito pelo momento em que você também entenderá o porque desse sentimento puro em seu coração.

Peixes não tinha ou não sabia o que dizer. Apenas fitou Shaka, mergulhando no azul cristalino de seus olhos e sentindo-se subitamente com sono.

- Vamos, eu o acompanho até sua casa. Você precisa descansar...se reestabelecer. Temos uma festa a noite, se não se esqueceu.

Afrodite deu um meio sorriso, ainda com as lembranças da violência em sua mente não conseguia pensar muito na festa. Mas não daria o gostinho a ninguém, teimoso como sempre, de não ir ao aniversário de Dohko.

Mas dormir, definitivamente faria bem a ele.

CONTINUA...

Shaka é a reencarnação de Buda e se encontra na Índia para disseminar o conhecimento da vida. Conheça mais em APENAS UM SER HUMANO.

N/A: Não é uma ilusão. Não é um milagre. Você não está vendo aquela chuva de elefantes verdes com bolinhas rosas dançando lambada cair pelas ruas...

Este é o mais novo capítulo de DESEJO REALIZADO, sim!!!! XD

Não tem desculpas e nem chororô. Foram inúmeras coisas, foram inúmeros motivos que fizeram eu parar de escrever.

Mas um bom filho à casa retorna.

Teremos o final dessa fic em breve. (O capítulo V já está na metade, ta?)

Abraços a todos que apoiaram (e espero que ainda apóiem) esta história! Comentem...eu realmente estou precisando de apoio!!!


End file.
